Kryptonite
Kryptonite is the name given to shards of matter cast off from the planet Krypton after its destruction. Green Kryptonite Green Kryptonite can neutralize a Kryptonian's powers in low to moderate exposure, high doses can poison and kill them. Weapons created from Kryptonite will effect a Kryptonian as if normal weapon to a human. Radioactive Material, can cause cancer with long term exposure to humans and other creatures. Note: Exposure to Blue Kryptonite will reverse the damaging weakening effect of Green Kryptonite immediately. Including reversing basic radiation exposure in humans. Red Kryptonite Red Kryptonite can effect the minds of Kryptonian's, turning Good to Evil and Evil to Good. They will become violent. The effect is almost instantaneous. The effect is permanent with contact, but only lasts up to 12 to 24 hours if temporary exposed. Red Kryptonite has the same effect on Humans, but at a slower rate and over prolonged exposure but is permanent. (example: Human comes in contact with Red Kryptonite, no effect. Human who is exposed over days/weeks/months begins to suffer the effects and personality shift). Radioactive Material, can cause cancer with long term exposure to humans and other creatures. Note: Exposure to Blue Kryptonite will cancel the effects of Red Kryptonite immediately. Gold Kryptonite Very Rare form of Kryptonite - Gold Kryptonite can alter the very genetic structure of a Krptonian, effectively making them base-line Human. They loose all their powers even with exposure to yellow sunlight and even their off-spring will no gain powers from the Yellow Sun as most Kryptonians do. The effects are permanent unless some how reversed/neutralized. Gold Kryptonite has no effect on Humans what so ever, even though they are technically radioactive. Note: Exposure to Blue Kryptonite will reverse the effects of Gold Kryptonite in Kryptonians, allowing them to once again absorb yellow solar radiation and gain super human abilities. White Kryptonite Another Rare form of Kryptonite - White Kryptonite has no effect on Kryptonian mammals, but is extremely toxic to plant life. The radiation from white kryptonite will effectively kill/burn any plant life within a mile instantaneously, but will continue radiate beyond that at a range of half a mile every hour until all plant life on planet is destroyed. Black Kryptonite Extremely rare form of Kryptonite - Black Kryptonite has the adverse effect of causing any creature that comes into contact with it to split into two beings, One is the normal creature, the other is negative evil version of the creature (looks like a film negative version of the creature). The Negative Creature has the exact same powers, memories, skills as its original counter-part, but is drive by pure evil and desire for destruction - particularly of their positive self and any and everything they use to hold as important. This negative creation will only happen once, further exposure to Black Kryptonite will not cause another negative. Example: Dark Supergirl Note: Exposure to Blue Kryptonite will destroy the Negative Creature. Silver Kryptonite Another Rare form of Kryptonite - Silver Kryptonite will effect mystical creatures as if it were pure silver. Likewise items crafted from Silver Kryptonite will have a anti-magical effect - allowing resistance to magic and mystical things. Silver Kryptonite will also effect Kryptonian's in the same manner as a powerful hallucinogenic drug - causing hallucinations, loss of inhibitions, alter perceptions. The effect only last 1 to 2 hours with exposure - though remain constant if in contact. Pink Kryptonite Rare Kryptonite - Pink Kryptonite appears to have gender changing capabilities to any exposed with contact. This Kryptonite will change a male into a female and visa versa - the effects are also permanent after initial contact (Touching the Pink Kryptonite a second time will not reverse the effects). Pink Kryptonite requires physical contact with creature and has been shown to effect any living organism it comes in physical contact with including Kryptonians, Humans, Animals, Plants, ect. Note: Exposure to Blue Kryptonite will reverse the gender change effects of Pink Kryptonite. Blue Kryptonite Extremely rare form of Kryptonite - Blue Kryptonite is also referred to as the anti-kryptonite as it has the ability to reverse the effects of most of the other types of Kryptonite. It will make Kryptonians immune to the effect of Green Kryptonite. It will stop the mind effecting of Red Kryptonite It will restore Kryptonian powers to those who were exposed to Gold Kryptonite It will destroy the Negative Creature created by exposure to Black Kryptonite It will reverse the gender change caused by Pink Kryptonite It also acts in the same way as Green Kryptonite to beings from the Bizzaro Universe, such as Bizzaro. It can reverse radiation effects in humans (note: will not cure cancer, but will prevent someone who has previously been exposed to radiation from developing cancer). Category:Material